bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Newton
Maxwell Newton was a contestant and overall Champion of OC Tourney 3. Appearance He is a glasses-wearing man of average build. The noteworthy things about him are that his palms have an extra translucent layer of skin covering them, and his veins and brown hair shimmer when under direct light. Personality He is a studious individual as he wishes to master his rather complicated quirk while also being the best hero he can be due to his upbringing. He tries to help anyone he can, especially with his classmates' homework, but inadvertently confuses them often due to his inability to explain ideas concisely. Backstory Maxwell's father was an "unmanifestable", a "quirkless" that had a quirk, but could not activate it due to lack of physical/mental strength or other circumstances. He married a skilled sculptor with the quirk "Glass Maker" who could produce and shape glass. The quirks of their children revealed what he likely had: "Manipulation of Physics". It is as every bit as overpowered as it sounds, if it could be used. However, this is not his story. Maxwell and his 3 other siblings each can manipulate a different physical process, and manifest them in different styles. All of them went on the path of a Hero, because their parents believed in the old "with great power comes great responsibility" thing. To him, it's still studying towards a good living, but secretly he loves being able to use his quirk with more freedom. He is fairly studious in the sciences and trains with his quirk often, both as means to be able to control his quirk more precisely. Isolated System Creation Maxwell can create, resize, and effortlessly destroy hollow tempered glass cuboids (known as Systems) that are also perfect insulators of energy, effectively removing the objects in the Systems from the outside environment. Maxwell can expand and contract the system to change the temperature and pressure of the gases inside the system, and destroy/weaken specific walls to allow/control the speed of passage of matter and energy between the System and the environment. All of these require the system to be in contact with the user's hands. He can destroy systems from a distance, but has no finer control (all walls get destroyed at the same time). Anyone can interact with the systems as if they were just glass cuboids. (Pick a small one up, push a large one along the ground, attempt to use force to break its walls, etc Techniques System Compress Manwell can compress a system to increase the temperature and pressure of the gases in it. Most of his techniques come from this usage. * Overheat: Raise the temperature and pressure of the system to uncomfortable or dangerous levels, potentially allowing internal objects to catch fire or be crushed by high air pressure. This technique is too dangerous to be used on humans without resistant quirks. * Heat Burst: Destroy only one wall to blast out hot air in that direction, burning targets. Burns are fairly weak, and tend to be first-degree only. * Explosive Burst: Destroy all walls at once to release a high pressure burst of hot air, similar to a concussion grenade. Can burn in extremely short range, and inflict overpressure in medium range. Disorienting/knockback explosions take 1s, grenade-strength explosions require 5s of compression. Longer compression times make exponentially more dangerous bursts due to the exponential increase in pressure. His most used technique. * System Torpedo: Maxwell increases the compression rate of an elongated cuboid and destroys only one wall, causing the system to launch towards a target like a torpedo, exploding after a while due to its instability. Used for its armor-piercing capabilities. First revealed in Round 1 to use against Melter Man's lava walls. * Burst Jump: Maxwell compresses a burst in each hand, and activates them similar to his Heat Bursts. However, they are pointed downwards and/or to the back, and he jumps at the same time as the activation. This increases his jump height and distance by a small amount. First revealed in Round 4 to cross rooftops to shake off the Hero team. System Expand Conversely, Maxwell can expand a system to decrease the temperature and pressure of the gases in it. Rarely used outside of niche situations. * Flash Freeze: Lower the temperature of the system, chilling or even freezing objects. Exactly the same as Overheat but in reverse. * Cold Pull: Destroy only one wall to pull objects into the system. May chill the object for a short while. Used to pull objects from range. * Implosion Pull: Destroy all walls at once to pull in objects from all over. May chill the objects for a short while. Variable Techniques * Reactive Armor: Maxwell uses a flat cuboid, which has either been expanded or compressed, to block attacks. Breaking the cuboid causes effects like Heat Burst or Cold Pull. First revealed in Round 1 to use against Outflow's Hand-to-Hand combat techniques. Stats Stats: Strength: 2 (+3) Speed: 4 (+2) Intelligence: 5 (+3) Endurance: 4 (+2) Trivia * Maxwell and his family (except his father) like excessively salty food, due to how their quirks function. * Known as the most complicated quirk accepted in the Tournament. Some judges and competitors still scratch their head when trying to understand it. * Nicknamed the King Crimson of Quirks, after the titular Stand from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure whose abilities are also confusing for much of its readership to understand. * Jinxy apologises for the overcomplication of this quirk. Category:OC's for Tournament 3 Category:Champion